


pride

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, I guess????, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scars, ive gotta be honest with y’all, tagging angst stuff isn’t my forte lol, well anyway we love dudes just changing next to each other right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: At the end of the day, being a boss was hard. It was a heavy burden, and he had to wear every single one of them for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	pride

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO so I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone just sit down and realise that in the Curse of the Rainbow arc, and against Jaeger, Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, Byakuran and Mukuro should all have some pretty gnarly scars lol. so this is my approach to Squalo seeing Dino’s torso long scar for the first time since he wouldn’t have seen him get injured being, y’know, impales and unconscious and all

“You know, you could just wait?”

Squalo felt his whole body twitch in annoyance. How and why he got stuck in the rain with Dino in the first place was beyond him at this point; he just needed to get the hell out of it.

“I’m better off walking at this rate.”

“Ehh, I called Romario, and he’s on his way, so you just need to be patient...”

Right, right. Romario wasn’t even present, so Squalo was now responsible for any damage the boss did to himself while they waited for his right-hand.

Dino smiled crookedly when Squalo fixed a nasty look on him, waving his hands in front of his chest defensively.

Perhaps they’d known each other for quite a long time now, but that didn’t make Squalo any less volatile around him. Maybe it made him worse, purely because of their friendship, or lack thereof.

Still, Dino was comfortable around him to some degree, and at the end of the day the Vongola and Cavallone were allies, so it’s not like the assassin could exactly do too much damage to him.

They both turned when headlights started to brighten up the area, and the blond relaxed. He wouldn’t have to suffer any injuries for something out of his control this time.

“Voi! Stop dozing off and hurry up!” Squalo spat hotly before ditching Dino in favour of heading towards the car.

Dino jut his bottom lip out a little childishly at this, but hurried after him.

* * *

“Here, here, take these.”

Squalo pulled a face, but reluctantly took the clothes Dino was offering him. The blond was still before clutching at his chest, and they both were quiet when his shirt made a wet squelching noise when he squeezed it.

Dino brushed that off, and the water now running down his arm. “Why do you look so put off by them? They’re clean.”

Squalo’s eyes only narrowed at this. “They’re yours.” They were _his_ , and that was probably the biggest problem.

“We’re the same size, aren’t we? They’ll fit.”

“That’s really not the problem with them.”

Dino let out some puff of air at this, turning his head. He was being difficult for no real reason, and there were more pros to changing into dry clothes than staying in his current ones.

He jerked back to reality when he heard clothes ruffling, and had to fight down the embarrassment threatening to creep up onto his cheeks.

“You’re changing now-?!”

“Yes?” Squalo roughly tugged on his wet shirt, scowling when it snagged on his metal hand, which would now need a thorough drying.

“I suppose you’re just going to stand there like that-? Che, get _off_...!”

Dino warily shrugged his jacket off, eyeing over his friend’s hands as he tried picking fabric away from metal.

“Do you need h-“

Squalo wrenched his head around to glare, and with no words spoken, Dino hurried back to removing his own clothes so he could change. He really didn’t want to die.

Still, his nose scrunched up when the sound of the material tearing echoed around them, followed by the assassin’s grumbling.

“Stupid fucking thing-“

Dino flinched a little when there was a sharp silence again, but really did not want to test his luck, so he kept his focus on unbuttoning the new shirt he had in his hands.

“Oi, stop for a minute.”

“Huh-? Why?”

Dino blanched a little when Squalo all but grabbed his arms and moved them out of the way, and felt the need to curl in on himself when he stared at his chest.

“What...?”

“When the hell did you get _that_?”

What?

Dino looked down at his own chest, and felt a breath leave him without him wanting it to. The large scar that went down from his shoulder to his lower torso stood out pretty harshly on his tan skin.

“Oh, that...”

He honestly did forget about it quite often, unless he was actually getting changed in front of a mirror. It didn’t happen much, but there were times.

Of course he had his fair share of injuries, and the scars to prove it. But none of them had ever been that big, nor had the injuries ever been that serious. They’d never involved such a deep gash, or that much blood loss, or that much pain.

He had to wonder what it was worth. But then he’d feel this nasty, nasty feeling hover around his heart. _It was to help Reborn break his curse; it was to keep all of his friends **alive**. How could he think that way? Wasn’t he a boss? **Wasn’t he meant to be a kind, caring man?**_

“Hey, Bronco.”

Dino visibly jerked back to the present, still staring down at the deep, dark and heavy mark on his skin. He breathed out slowly before lifting his head to offer a crooked smile.

“When we were fighting Jaeger... You got badly wounded before I did, so you probably didn’t know about it, right?”

Dino shrugged roughly, shoulders rigid. Seeing Xanxus even get hurt in the first place had rattled him; Xanxus was stronger than he was. He couldn’t argue it. It was unsettling.

But when he’d seen Squalo hurt; impaled while actually showing something akin to worry for his boss, he’d felt everything rise up into his throat and churn disgustingly. He hated thinking about it.

“You... should wear that thing with a bit more pride.”

Dino couldn’t really bring himself to look at Squalo while he spoke, and this rubbed the latter the wrong way.

Squalo grabbed his arm and forced him to look. “Ain’t it worth something? That you fought the Vindice and lived anyway?” He asked roughly.

“You lasted longer than I fuckin’ did. You helped those brats; isn’t that what you care about the most? _Them_? Fuckin’... _Reborn’s curse_? Huh?”

Dino jumped when Squalo slapped his prosthetic hand flat onto the scar, and this time he couldn’t keep the red from creeping up onto his cheeks.

“Come on. You’re Cavallone’s Decimo. Hold yourself with a bit more fuckin’ grace, _Dino_. You didn’t die, and neither did anyone else.”

Squalo then scoffed pretty loudly, and rather obnoxiously as he turned his head and lifted his nose up.

“Che, imagine needing me to give you some kind of fuckin’ pep talk. Idiot.”

Dino’s body entirely relaxed, and Squalo could feel it when his arm lost some of the tension in it from his hand resting on his chest.

Realising it was still there, he yanked it back quickly and turned with a loud noise, snatching up his new shirt. “Stop spacing out and get changed, fucking dumbass!”

Light laughter filled the room, shoulders shaking.

“Right, right... Hey, Squalo, don’t you need to dry your hair? Won’t it just get your shirt wet again-?”

“Voi! Shut the fuck up! I’ll handle it myself!”


End file.
